1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for applying structures and/or compositions including wound treatment materials, adhesives and/or sealing compositions, for use with or without stapling devices, for joining tissue, and for reducing occurrences of leaking, bleeding and/or stricture.
2. Background of Related Art
Throughout the years the medical field has utilized various techniques in an effort to join or bond body tissue together. Historically, suturing was the accepted technique for rejoining severed tissues and closing wounds. Suturing was achieved with a surgical needle and a suturing thread, and more recently, with a variety of polymeric or metallic staples, as will be discussed below. The intended function of sutures is to hold the edges of a wound or tissue against one another during the healing process so as to reduce discomfort, pain, scarring and the time required for healing.
Recently, many procedures which in the past required conventional suturing have been replaced by staple suturing which involves the application of the staples to the edges of the wound or tissue with the use of a surgical stapler. Surgical staplers have been developed for joining adjacent tissue, for providing hemostasis of adjacent tissue and for providing hemostasis in conjunction with cutting of adjacent tissue. Such surgical staplers include both linear and annular type configurations. A typical linear stapler and cutter includes parallel rows of staples with a slot for a cutting means to travel between the rows of staples.
Staples have traditionally been used to replace suturing when joining or anastomosing various body structures, such as, for example, the bowel or bronchus. The surgical stapling devices employed to apply these staples are generally designed to simultaneously cut and join an extended segment of tissue in a patient, thus vastly reducing the time and risks of such procedures.
Linear or annular surgical stapling devices are employed by surgeons to sequentially or simultaneously apply one or more rows of surgical fasteners, e.g., staples or two-part fasteners, to body tissue for the purpose of joining segments of body tissue together and/or for the creation of anastomoses. Linear surgical stapling devices generally include a pair of jaws or finger-like structures between which body tissue to be joined is placed. When the surgical stapling device is actuated and/or “fired”, firing bars move longitudinally and contact staple drive members in one of the jaws, and surgical staples are pushed through the body tissue and into/against an anvil in the opposite jaw thereby crimping the staples closed. A knife blade may be provided to cut between the rows/lines of staples. Examples of such surgical stapling devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,354,628, 5,014,899 and 5,040,715, the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Annular surgical stapling devices generally include an annular staple cartridge assembly including a plurality of annular rows of staples, typically two, an anvil assembly operatively associated with the annular cartridge assembly, and an annular blade disposed internal of the rows of staples. Examples of such annular surgical stapling devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,799,857 and 5,915,616 to Robertson et al., the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
For most procedures, the use of bare staples, with the staples in direct contact with the patient's tissue, is generally acceptable. The integrity of the tissue will normally serve to prevent the staples from tearing out of the tissue and compromising the sealing before healing has occurred. However, in some surgical operations, surgical supports, e.g., meshes, are employed by surgeons to bridge, repair and/or reinforce tissue defects with a patient, especially those occurring in the abdominal wall, chest wall, diaphragm and other musculo-aponeurotic areas of the body. Examples of surgical supports are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,054,406, 3,124,136, 4,347,847, 4,655,221, 4,838,884 and 5,002,551, the entirety of each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
When the staples are applied in surgical procedures utilizing surgical meshes, supports, buttresses and the like (i.e., reinforcing material), the legs of the staple typically pass from the cartridge jaw through a layer of the surgical support, and through the patient's tissue before encountering the anvil jaw. In an alternative procedure, the legs of the staple typically pass from the cartridge jaw through a first layer of the surgical support, then through the patient's tissue, and finally through a second layer of the surgical support before encountering the anvil jaw. With the staples in place, the stapled tissue is clamped between the layers of the surgical support. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,594, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference, for a more detailed discussion of the use of surgical supports in cooperation with surgical stapling instrument.
In addition to the use of surgical staples, biological tissue adhesives have been developed for joining tissue. Generally, biological adhesives bond separated tissues together. Such adhesives may be used instead of suturing and stapling, for example, in surgical procedures, for the repair of tissue or the creation of anastomoses.
In addition to the use of biological adhesives, following the formation of the anastomosis, a separate instrument or device is used to apply biological sealants to the outer surface of the anastomosis. Typically, in a separate step, the biological sealants are applied to the outer surface of the anastomosis. The biological sealants are intended to reduce and/or stop the incidents of leakage from the anastomosis.
One possible side effect of any end-to-end bowel anastomosis is its tendency to stenos over time, which stenosis can decrease the diameter of the lumen over time. Accordingly, the need exists for a surgical support structure which operates in conjunction with any end-to-end anastomosis device and assists in maintaining the lumen of the anastomosed bowel or other tubular organ open over time.
The application of suitable biocompatible adhesive offers many advantages to the patient and the surgeon alike, such as, for example, the possible reduction in the number of staples used, immediate sealing of the tissue being treated, a strengthening of the anastomosis, and a reduction in the occurrence of bleeding from the blood vessels, leakage through the tissue joint, and stricture. Moreover, use of biocompatible adhesives tends to minimize foreign body reaction and scarring.
There is a need for surgical stapling instruments and devices, which reduce the trauma suffered by a patient, reduce the number of gaps between or at individual staple sites, reduce leakage of fluids, reduce bleeding, and/or which create a relatively strong bond between adjacent body tissues, e.g., along staple lines and tissue seams.
Accordingly, the need exists for devices for applying structures and compositions which operate with or without surgical staples to assist in maintaining the joined tissue, including maintaining the tubular organs patent or open over time.
A need also exists for structures which operate with or without surgical staples to reduce the trauma suffered by the patient, reduce the instances of leakage, reduce the instances of bleeding, and create a relatively strong bond between adjacent body tissues.